


Winter Solstice

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [19]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As agreed, Anne could only be Queen of the Underworld for six months a year, which began on the first day of winter. </p><p>When Dark Lord smiles, the shades rejoice,<br/>For that is when they know that their queen has returned.</p><p>(Source: http://whendeathfellforlife.tumblr.com/post/98648710943/persephones-return-to-haides)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Solstice

"My Lord Richard," a squire came into the throne room and bowed very deeply. "You have a visitor."

Richard, the Lord of the Underworld, paid no attention. He had too many scrolls and documents to review.

The visitor, whose face was covered by the hood, waved the squire away; the squire gave her a deep bow.

"Richard," the visitor greeted.

The voice caught his attention immediately.

That sweet voice...

And the only person who could call him by name...

He stood up from the throne and went to the visitor, who slowly removed the hood, revealing her face.

"Richard," she greeted him with a smile.

He gave her a smile, which was rare when she wasn't here.

He took her hand and kissed; their fingers interlaced.

***

Six months apart was hard for both of them. Anne had to be on the other side of the realm; while she was bringing flowers to life, she could not be with her husband and son. Although Richard could see her when he goes to the mortal realm to collect souls, it’d be too hard for both of them to see each other but cannot be together. Months went by, and finally it was winter solstice. 

It was time for her to return to the Underworld.

Anne was full of excitement. 

Everyone in the Underworld was certainly glad to see her. They all knew how much their Lord Richard loved his queen, and he was different with her by his side.

She was a little disappointed that Richard didn’t come to receive her. But then again, she knew how busy he was with his duties. 

When she saw him in the throne room, she could not be happier.

In his dark cloak, looking cold and regal, was her Richard.

She called out his name.

And he looked up from his work.

Only she—can be valued higher than his duties.

***

They stepped into the ferry and their hearts were pounding against their chest.

No matter how much they missed and wanted each other, they were the Lord and Queen of this realm; they must maintain their dignity.

Finally, the ferry took them to their castle. Carefully, Richard guided her out of the ferry and they went into the castle.

And into their bedchamber.

They bolted the door.

***

He gathered her into his arms and crushed his lips against hers. The kiss was so passionate and so demanding that Anne nearly lost her breath. 

The kiss continued as Richard removed her cloak and released her hair. 

Anne unbuttoned his doublet and buried her face into his neck while he pulled her dress down by the waist. Pressing her against the wall, he covered her face, neck, collarbone with kisses and cupped her breasts. Anne gasped when he sucked her nipples. Oh yes, she missed this. She wanted him even more as his lips traveled from her breasts down to her belly. 

"Richard..."

Her dress and shift were pooled by her feet, rendering her naked.

She pulled him up, removing his shirt, and muttered, “Bed…” 

She kissed him passionately as they moved toward the bed. She pushed him down and climbed on top of him, kissing his chest. Unlacing his breeches and pulling them down, she sat on his crotch and began to ride him. She took his hands and guided them to her breasts. 

He rubbed her nipples and then traced every lines and curves of her body. 

Anne…his Anne…

He pulled her down to kiss her. 

He rolled her onto her back, holding her arms over her head as he thrust into her. Wrapping her legs around him, she bent her back and moaned in pleasure.

They cried out when they reached climax.

***

They cuddled together like two spoons. He wrapped one arms around her belly, pressing her back against his chest. He covered her face and neck with kisses and gave her breasts a soft and enjoyable massage. Anne moaned at his touch and kisses. She rested her hand on top of his - both were warm against her belly. Perhaps they had created another child?

"I missed you," Anne murmured, adjusting her position to lie on her belly.

"And I you," Richard whispered, kissing her bare back.

Anne closed her eyes and enjoyed the caressing of his lips, from her back to her thigh.

"How's our son?" Anne asked, turning to lie on her back. 

"He has grown," Richard told her, kissing her breasts. "I will take you to see him."

Anne gave him a kiss. "Let's go, I want to see my Ned."

***

They went to the nursery, hand in hand.

Little Ned was one year-old now. 

His eyes lightened up when he saw his mother. It brought tears to Anne's eyes.

"Ned, my son!" She picked him up and kissed him tenderly. 

The child giggled in his mother's arms.

Anne held him for a long time, for she had missed her son too much.

Ned gave his mother a witty smile.

Richard kissed her on the neck. “I have something to show you.”

He took Ned from her and set him on the ground, a few feet from his mother. 

“Go, go to Mama,” he said to his son softly.

Slowly, Ned climbed onto his feet. 

Her son was walking!

Anne tried to hold back her tears when Ned walked into her arms. “Oh my boy!” She paused for a second and then said, “You are a great father Richard.”

“And you are a great mother,” Richard assured her. “When he is big enough, he will be traveling from here, to Heaven, and to the mortal realm. You will see him more.”

Anne nodded. 

“I’m here now,” she said. “And I shall treasure all the time I have with you and our son.”

***

In the mortal realm, it was winter solstice. Nights were long and days were short. 

Life was difficult with the cold winter and limited food.

And yet, the mortals found the Lord of the Underworld was surprisingly merciful after winter solstice. 

Indeed, whenever the Dark Lord smiles, he would show his mercy to the mortals; and the shades rejoice, for that is when they know their queen as returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Solstice passed a few days ago and it didn't come to me until now after seeing several blogs on Tumblr on Hades x Persephone.
> 
> I really like my fic "The Epitaph Queen".
> 
> The last line of this fic is from the poem "Persephone's Return to Hades". The source is: http://whendeathfellforlife.tumblr.com/post/98648710943/persephones-return-to-haides
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
